Lost without your love
by WickyLEE6
Summary: Sonny Blackbones and Callie Mystic has fallen in love with eachother,but Technoid threatens their love. Will they find a way to keep what they have or will Sonny's past and present tear them apart?


Lost without your love

It was madness, pure cutting frenzy. Nevertheless, her beautiful eyes captivated him, pulled him with promises of a moment, just this once, where he could rest in a woman's arms again. Sonny shook his head. What had gone into him who had let Corso and Bennet persuade him to do this? He would feel a blinddate with an unknown as a safer alternative,as that was no strings attached. She was seen at the holotv every night, her beautiful eyes spoke of dreams, and showed the bright side of life. The side that Technoid wanted the world to see. She had spoken first to D'Jok, then Corso and Bennet to help her get to meet him. Corso, his blood brother, whom Sonny considered his last line of defense, had gone against him and arranged the had to face Calleigh Mystic to do an interview. They had argued that it was the only way the pirates' story and the truth about Technoid would be known to the world out there. Sonny had resigned. Three times he had met her now, the last two alone. The interview was professionally done, she had kept to the questions, and respected his decision to not talk about his privatelife . But when the camera was turned off, and they were alone in sheltered surroundings ... he had barely managed to stop it last time. The handshake had turned into an embrace, which had led to a soothing kiss. Sonny had barely had enough self-control to break away. The problem was, it was not what he wanted, not really. It was so long ago, not since his beloved wife ... he had suppressed the demand of his body many times. There was no lack of offers over the years, but he had kept them at bay. He would not involve more people in the chaos that was his life. He could at any time be arrested or killed by Techno, whatever came first really. His main task except that he was the leader of the pirates was to be as good a father as possible for D'Jok. D'Jok was in a stable and secure relationship with Mei, he would cope if the worst should happen. Sonny was proud of D'Jok. He hoped D'Jok would cope if something happend to him, Corso would see that D'Jok came to know of it. Sonny looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She had packed away the camera. They had taken the last bit of the interview on board the Black Manta, in Sonny's private room. Calleighs eyes met his. She seemed uncertain, as if she feared she had scared him last. Sonny was not sure what to do. Any form of contact was dangerous. He read a romantic dream in Calleighs eyes, a dream it would be a fortune for any man to meet. But not him. Nevertheless, when the handshake came, he was unable to stop her when she went into his arms,and embraced him warmly, and their lips met in a deep kiss. Sonny knew the battle was lost, he could not fight anymore. The kiss was deeper and more intense. How they had come over to the bed he did not know, he just noticed how they collapsed onto the bed for a night filled with passion. A mistake obviously, but inevitable.

A shoal of light into the window, woke him up. He looked at the sleeping woman in the bed next to him. So beautiful, so incredibly soft and generous. The memories from the night they had shared made him smile sad. How many times had he wished that his life had been normal, that this was an opportunity for him? It was a luxury he could not afford to get used to. It pained him deeply, and his heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest, no matter how good and right it felt to give in there and then, he could not expose her to the life he lived. She was a famous journalist, he was a wanted pirate. It wouldn't work out. Sonny felt a pain in the chest he had known for years. He loved her, respected and admired her, but to really love her like that? It was too dangerous for her. If he really loved her, he had to let her go and just live with the memories. He stood up, careful not to wake her. The red-brown of her hair lay strewn over the pillow, it smelled so alluring of lilacs, of joy and ... her. Sonny knew the scent would remind him of her and the night they shared for all time. He dressed himself quietly not to wake her up. He cast a last glance at her before he hastily wrote a note to her saying he'd contact her later, and put it next to her in a place she could not help but see it when she woke up, "I apologize for this Calleigh, but I can not give you what you seek. "He mumbled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before he quietly left the room ...

When Calleigh woke up she was alone. The bed next to her was made, as if the night's memories had only been a dream. She knew better. It had happened, and had been the most unforgettable night she had experienced. Sonny ... thoughts drifted to the charismatic pirate leader. It had been a special chemistry between them since the first meeting. Calleigh smiled when she recalled the first embrace. It had felt so ... safe in his arms, as if he would rather die himself than to let anything happen to her. The first kiss, the first taste of him ... Calleigh felt the heat wash through the body when she thought about it. It had felt so right, so natural. She had scared him, with her strong personality. Men like Sonny were leaders, they took care of others around them, they neither required or expected to be taken care of themselves. She saw the note he had left. Tears flowed as she read it. She hastily put on her clothes. She could understand him, yet It hurt. Corso came into the room. He saw Calleigh holding the note in her hand and knew what it meant. He sat on the bed beside her. "You really love him don't you?" Calleigh sniffed. Corso continued. "If you love him, you got to let him go. Believe me, this is extremely painful for him as well,that's why he's not here right now, but he has no choice. " Calleigh looked at him. "He could have had one, and would have had it. I can help him. " She looked warlike at Corso. "How can you help him? It won't help to talk to Duke and Technoid, they will say anything to lure him out from wherever he hides. " Calleigh would not give up hope. "I found something special in him, something no one has given me before. Yes, I did not want it to happen, but I fell for him. Now I am willing to use all the power I have as a journalist to help him. " Corso shook his head. "Tell me what you can do to help him, and I'll see what this ship's members can do to help." Calleigh smiled through her tears. "Thanks Corso, you're a good friend, I hope that Sonny will understand how good some day." "He knows everything,I don't hide things like that from him Calleigh." Calleigh took a pad and a pen and wrote, until she took an envelope and put the letter in. "Give him this and ask him to contact me as soon as he can, I am ready to help him in a way that will help all pirates" ...

It was finally light in her apartment. Calleigh had worked late at the station and was just home after a long day. From the shadows in a small alley, a shadow moved quickly towards the building. He found an entrance to the ventilation system and crept hastily into it. Once he was inside, he closed the hatch again properly. The black cap and glasses made him almost unrecognizable. Sonny took out the map of the system in the block. He began the climb up ...

Calleigh was editing her interview with Sonny Blackbones. It felt like it was only yesterday she had met him first, when Corso had led her into a booth at a bar in downtown Genesis. Sonny had been impressive even then, but something about him had told her that he was not the person Technoid portrayed him as. The first night she had to move cautiously forwards, Sonny had been friendly but watchful. They had not been done before they had to cancel. Sonny had agreed to a new place to meet her next time. Then he had come alone. It was then that the attraction had occurred. Calleigh had felt drawn to him, on several levels. She knew Sonny had felt the same. His eyes had told it, the safe feeling she had received in his arms when she embraced him, the love in his kisses ... No, the world did not know who Sonny Blackbones really was. She would show them who he was, a freedom fighter, a fearless leader, a loving father and a friend you could trust. A true everydayhero. Calleigh was lost in thought. She hoped he had gotten the message and looked into what it meant. She really wanted it, both for him and all his men. The solution she proposed wich was giving all this, had no hidden clauses, she had checked several times before she reported it to the pirates there. Now she had to wait until Sonny had made a decision .. Calleigh yawned, there had been a long day. She decided to take a shower ...

Sonny heard the shower being turned on when he climbed into her apartment. His heart was pumping hard. He did not want to scare her. But he could not show himself yet. He stood in the shadows, waiting ...

Calleigh had showered and tried to tire enough to sleep. When she came into the room, something was different. She looked around but could not see anything. Then she felt someone behind her who quickly put a hand over her mouth. The scent ... she would have recognized it anywhere. One weak "Shhh" was whispered. Calleigh turned around to face him and embraced him warmly. "Sonny, you came." While Calleigh made sure to draw the curtains and blinds, Sonny took off his cap and glasses. Calleigh took in the sight. He looked good, calm and relaxed. Calleigh went to him and embraced him again. Sonny responded by adding his arms safely around her when he noticed that she sobbed. "Sssh, everything is ok, there's no danger." His voice was soft and comforting. "You have thought about my proposal?" It was not a question but rather a constant ring of the facts. Sonny nodded quietly. "We examined all the available and unavailable information. It is almost too good to be true. "He said. Calleigh nodded. She had thought the same. "I was advised by my men and best friends, I'm sorry I was not there when you wake up after the night of ours, but if you will, I will be there in the future to come", he said nothing more. Now it was up to her. She looked at him, saw the longing and the pain in his eyes. Carefully she put her hand over his heart. "Stay with me Sonny,and let me take care of you as you take care of others." Sonny let his breath out. He let himself sink down on his knees before her and took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. The ring was gorgeous. "Calleigh Mystic, will you marry me? Despite all the hardship and risk a life with my results in? "Calleigh looked at him. "Yes, Sonny, I will." Sonny let the ring slip onto her finger, it was perfect. She looked at him. Sonny felt a warm, unfamiliar feeling flush into him. the Love in Calleighs eyes was unmistakable. He decided to report to his men not to expect him home that night, and tell D'Jok, the good news. D'Jok first he thought with a smile ...

Calleigh woke in the middle of the night and turned to Sonny. He slept soundly. Calleigh could not get enough of the beauty of his features. The message of engagement and impending marriage had been well received by both D'Jok and Sonny's men, who welcomed her to their ranks. OnThe Black Manta cheers had broken loose when Sonny announced what was to happen. The pirates were delighted to now be free men again. But Corso had actually had tears in his eyes when he congratulated them. "This is good news, you really deserve this Sonny,with all you have given to others. Congratulations to both of you. " After they had gone to bed. She could not get enough of him. She let a hand gently glide through the blonde hair of his. Sonny opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile. Calleigh leaned forwards and kissed him. Sonny's arms pulled her into a warm embrace in which she lay to rest against his chest. When she looked at him, she saw something had changed. The hunted expression was gone, back was a look of happiness and joy he hadn't known for many years. Calleigh pulled the covers over them, there were still several hours until she was to be at work, and Sonny's soft kiss was a good a reason as well as any to stay in bed ...

Sonny was standing on the balcony and enjoyed the night air. Calleigh was in the shower. He would enjoy the first breaths of the air as a free man again. An hour before his wanted poster had been removed from holotv .The Pirates celebrated him and their own freedom. Calleigh had changed her name to Blackbones. Much had happened in the last hectic weeks. Sonny was still the pirates' leader, but much more of the responsibility fell on Corso now, since Sonny had both his son to follow up and his beautiful wife, who claimed his time. The settlement with the Technoid would be remembered for a long time. Duke Maddox had been very shocked when her engagement to Sonny was made known. Not that either he or Calleigh had done nothing to conceal it. He had come home to Calleigh with his droids and tried to arrest Sonny. It had ended in a glorious story about Duke and Technoid on the news and a significant decline in their popularity. A special interview with Calleigh and Sonny had been sent on holoTV that night. The interview Calleigh had done with Sonny was the most watched program on holotv, and Sonny was considered a hero, just like Calleigh had hoped for. Sonny looked up at the stars. His deceased first wife would have been happy on his behalf. As he looked at the starry sky, there was an inner peace came over him as if he had finally made up his self-imposed punishment and moved on. Occasionally, life gave a second chance. It was good to have friends around who made you grab it before it disappeared. Sonny felt Calleighs arms around him from behind. He turned to her with a smile before going to bed for their wedding night. Sonny was a happy. The time with the pain was over,Now, a new life was waiting for him ..


End file.
